


headache

by Caro (pantherelle)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Smoking, The Akatsuki are a band, implied past Sasodei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherelle/pseuds/Caro
Summary: Deidara thought that he'd stopped smoking, too.





	headache

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for an Akatsuki band AU.

The backstage area is past capacity when he steps outside, his steps crunching onto the thin layer of snow forming there. His back finds the wall, the cold grooves of brick and mortar pressing their icy sting against his back through the black of his clothes.

He really should have brought a jacket with him when he came out here, because his hands are already trembling as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Deidara doesn't remember where he found them, he just knows that they're Newports and his nose is scrunched up in disgust as he takes one between his teeth and pulls it out of the pack. His thumb flicks against the lighter and it sparks and sputters before catching flame. When he touches the light to the end of his cigarette, he can almost taste Sasori's disdain.

No doubt Sasori's somewhere in the venue now, maybe inside a dressing room with his ringed hands on somebody else, pressed against some other wall somewhere. The rest of the Akatsuki will pretend that they don't know if Deidara asks.

Deidara pulls until the world's sharp edges soften and his lungs begin to ache.

He starts when he hears the heavy steel door open. It's Tobi, still in his Akatsuki cloak, infuriatingly masked and holding Deidara's leather jacket in his stupid hands. 

Deidara isn't stupid, and contrary to everything he'd like the world to believe, Tobi isn't either. Deidara can't see his face but he knows that Tobi can see the cigarette between his teeth and the iron grip that Deidara has on his own arms, hugging himself close to avoid the cold.

"I thought you stopped smoking," Tobi says, and it's not so accusatory as it is concerned.

Deidara takes another drag, this time not so deep. "Leave me alone." 

Tobi sighs. "Only twenty and you're already killing yourself,"

"Only twenty three and for some reason you think you know what's good for me," he retorts.

He can't see Tobi's face, but he hears him snort. "Well, I  _ know  _ smoking isn't good for you. Where have you been for the past ten years, Deidara?"

His patience is beginning to run thin, nerves stretched taut like a live wire, his back still pressed against the wall. Deidara's annoyance is one of a person that doesn't  know anything anymore, a person whose rug has been swept from under his feet. Tobi must know this, and still he presses on, and Deidara is itching to punch him but he settles on snatching the jacket from Tobi's gloved hands.

"Which one are you right now?" He asks, his voice gasping with cold. "Are you Tobi or Obito?" 

Tobi is quiet for a few moments before speaking. "Which one do you want me to be?"

Deidara slips his leather jacket over his shoulders, humming to himself through the cigarette between his lips as he weighs the variables. He hasn't quite come to an answer before Tobi reaches over, taking one of the Newports from its pack, and Deidara is too bewildered to argue. His bandmate leans close, pushing his mask above his nose, the cigarette hanging from his lips as he lights it off Deidara's half-smoked cancer stick.

He's seen Tobi's face one time before. Or, really, Obito's face. And even then it had been dark. He's not prepared for the way his chest clenches at the sight of Tobi's jaw, his mouth, the ball of his nose; even the slight pink dusting his cheeks, no doubt a product of the biting cold.

"I've never seen you smoke before," he manages.

"You've never seen me do a lot of things."

"I know. I know."

The show is over and the moon hangs in the sky when Deidara leans closer to Obito, his shoulder and neck finding warmth in his bandmate's arm, and he isn't thinking about Sasori anymore; the air smells like firewood and it's freezing but now he has a jacket and he has Obito.


End file.
